One day I will forgive you
by CrackersKay
Summary: Carly broke Freddie's heart, and it was the last straw for him. Seddie towards end and kind of Creddie. Epilogue's coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**One day I will forgive you**

Carly Shay sat there on her couch, her make-up running and her dress ruined. His voice still echoed in her head: "One day, I will forgive you. But for now, this is goodbye." How could she have been so stupid? The pair had been slightly flirting with each other for months now, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that if she didn't go to prom with him, he's know she didn't feel the same way.

"Why didn't I listen to Sam?" Moped Carly, head in her hands. "I gave him his answer…and, and…" She cried continuously, no one to comfort her. Spencer was out on a date and Sam was still at prom…with Freddie. Having left Italy after a year, Carly had realised that somehow she'd have to explain the kiss she gave him before she left. And now, he was leaving. College in Oxford in England he was to attend in two days, and leave an hour after graduation. Carly had never come clean, and now it was clear that she was, and always had been not very bright when it came to boys. But this was it. Freddie was not returning to America. Ever. Her only hope was to get a last minute acceptance from Oxford, but it was highly unlikely.

There was a knock on the door. Carly didn't have the strength nor care to open it. The figure walked in anyway. "Carls?" Knowing that voice anywhere, she didn't reply. Why was he here? He _hated _her after what she did. "I…I just came to say goodbye. The airport is closer to my aunts, so we're staying there until the flight. I'll be back for graduation though." He was about to turn and leave, but a certain girl stopped him. "Freddie wait!" Carly rubbed her eyes on her arm. "You know how sorry I am…No. I mean…I hope you had a nice dance with Sam." Biting her lip, she brushed around and headed upstairs. She hoped to hear a "'Carly wait!' or 'Wait Carls!' But there was nothing, only the click of the door closing behind him.

Graduation came in a blur. Carly stood at the podium, and accepted her Stanford diploma. Always being the brightest girl at school, Carly had been the lucky one to get a scholarship to the school. Sam was to attend the College of Seattle, as that was the closest to home. "Mama don't like going out of her comfort zone." Sam had said. And Freddie?

He was there, standing at the picture desk, having a photo with his family. His smile was so broad, it was hard to tell how upset he really was inside. It was Carly's last chance. She could see Marissa Benson fussing over him, telling her son to go say his last goodbyes. "I've already said goodbye to everyone mom." Sighed Freddie. He was lying. Carly had to apologise, and really, really mean it this time.

"FREDDIE!" Cried Carly at the top of her voice. "Wait please!" Tears pricked her eyes like needles. Marissa had a shocked look on her face. "Fredward, don't tell me you didn't say goodbye to dear Carly now?" Gasped the appalled Mrs Benson. She could sense some tension straight away as Carly finally arrived in front of Freddie, so left them alone. "Freddie…I love you. I know you don't feel the same way but I do! Ever since that night at the Groovy Smoothie after the Girls' Choice Dance. See, that was _four years ago. _Four long years, and for two of 'em you were dating Sam. It caused me pain, and now I've done the exact same thing to you. I am truly, dearly sorry." Carly was in tears, even Freddie's sparkled wet. Mouthing 'It's too late' at Carly, Freddie kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave. "Freddie?" Carly whimpered desperately. Sam appeared at her side shooting Freddie a menacing, dirty look. But Freddie Benson just smiled and turned to the two girls. "Carly, one day I'll forgive you. But for now, this is goodbye." And with that, Carly and Sam were left dumbfounded staring after Freddie, the boy who gave up love.

**Sorry for the sadness but I just felt like there needed to be something emotional like this. If I get five favourites, followers or reviews, I will write another chapter, even though this is supposed to be a one-shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you so much for all the kind reviews, I was not expecting them. So here is the next chapter!**

Freddie Benson sat down on his seat of British Airways. Marissa Benson clipped in her seatbelt, even though they weren't leaving for another five minutes. Rummaging about in her handbag, she pulled out two pairs of special airplane earplugs and handed one set over to Freddie. "Isn't this exciting Freddie? You going to Oxford and I'm managing the local hospital. I just know it's going to be great." Marissa seemed completely oblivious that her son was not at all listening. If you were to notice Freddie, you'd just assume he was reading the airplane store booklet. But he was far from that. Every time he looked at it, he saw the English flag. It reminded him of how far away England was from America. 'Well,' began the voice inside Freddie's head, 'At least they speak my language.'

"I am going to miss you so, so much Carls!" Exclaimed Sam, hugging her. Spencer, Colonel Shay, Gibby and Sam stood around Carly in the Seattle Airport. Her flight was to leave in twenty minutes, and in five she had to be through to the waiting area, so now was her time for goodbyes. There were tears in both the girls (and Gibby's) eyes. Spencer and Colonel Shay just looked on proudly at Carly. "I can't believe my little snug bug is going off to Stanford!" Exclaimed Colonel Shay. "I always hated goodbyes." Sniffed Gibby. An echoing voice called out through the speakers about plane thirteen going to Stanford was ready for boarding early. Finally doing a big group hug, the five-some parted. "Love you guys." Snuffled Carly. History seemed to repeat itself, as this was what she had said a few years ago when she left for Italy. Everyone echoed 'Love you to,' but Carly new one voice was missing, but had to board her plane.

Sam arrived back at her house to pack. She knew the college was only down the road, but she really wanted to stay there to get away from her mom. Whilst packing, she came across a unfamiliar looking box. Unlike the others, it wasn't labelled. Sam expected it to be a forgotten stash of food or something of her mom's. Instead, when she opened it she found photographs. Each and every one was of her and Freddie. Sam remembered each one like it was yesterday. There was one of them at the Groovy Smoothie, a lot at Carly's house, some at school and one at Pini's. Although Sam couldn't remember having that picture taken on their first date, she was just glad to have it as a memory. When Sam put each one in her suitcase, she realised she was slightly crying. Quickly whipping the tears away, Sam added to no one in particular "Just the dust making my allergies flow!" Before zipping up her bag and wheeling it out.

After a good fourteen hours on the plane, (including a fuel stop in New York) Freddie stepped out of Oxford Airport, which was only a ten minute drive from the University itself. Marissa had hired a cab (taxi's as they called them in England) to take them directly to the University. Her new house had already been bought, and all their furniture had probably already arrived at the house. Marissa had given them permission to let themselves in and start organising things the way they wanted to, but knowing Mrs Benson, she'd soon organise it her way. Once in the taxi, she soon went straight into mothering mode. "Now Freddie remember, I only live half an hour away and your clothes and needs are already in the room at Oxford. I've got a map here of the school grounds, (It's very big you know) and you are in Building F for Freddie. If you know this, I'm sure you'll be…" "MOM! I'll be fine, I promise." The taxi stopped in the car park, along with plenty of other cars and new students coming out. Marissa stepped out with her son. "I just can't believe my little boy is going to college!" And after a lot of fussing, Freddie's suitcase (the one that he had been allowed to carry on the plane and hadn't already arrived) was out the taxi, Marissa had kissed him goodbye and the vehicle drove away.

Carly had long arrived in Stanford, and had already made good friends with her roommate Sophie. "This is so cool. I've never met a real kind of famous person before! In fact, I've never gone out of New York until now." Carly had soon known the knowledge that Sophie was a very talkative person. "And even cooler, you're Carly from iCarly! I know every episode off by heart and every merchandise you've ever sold!" Having met super fans before, Sophie somehow achieved top spot, even overtaking the horror that was Mandy. "Well, someone's a huge fan. I guess what they say is right, everything you need for your whole life is in New York." "Oh you're so funny Carly! Anyway, how about you and Freddie? Massive creddie fan here." Hearing Freddie's name left a massive pang on Carly's heart. "Fr…He broke up with me." Said Carly quickly in a bit of a too cheerful tone. "HUH! Oh it was that blond demon I just know it." Growled Sophie. Carly chuckled slightly. She had known how hectic couple fans were, but she'd had no idea they were this obsessed. "Actually, Sam was really angry at Freddie for breaking up with me." She smiled, putting away some tops in her draw. "Oh yeah? If that's true, how come she went to prom with him and kissed the traitor?" Carly instantly froze and dropped her penny tee. Sophie smiled wickedly, as if she found pleasure from Carly's cluelessness. This girl was beginning to act like Sam more and more. "Oh, you didn't know! I'm really sorry Carly, but their picture from prom night is all over the internet. I'm very surprised your so called best friend didn't tell you!"

**I've decided that this will probably be a multi-chapter thing now. I bet all you seddie fans out there are happy now, which I am glad about, even though I'm a creddie fan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to make a joint chapter because I love the story so much! P.S A certain surprise girl to be revealed later will be in this story but not a crossover as the other characters won't be in it.**

Sam had already made a couple of friends, even after one day. She had joined Dance club, comedy club, acting club and singing club. Lila her roommate had suggested she join karate club but Sam had already mastered every move there was. "Nah, I'd probably end up killing everyone." She'd said, grinning. "Oh no you wouldn't! I'm on a registered black belt, you wouldn't defeat me!" Cried Lila, jumping up onto her bed and putting her hands on her hips, to resemble a superhero. Sam was glad to have Lila as her roommate. Already Freddie was off her mind and she bet soon enough there would be a karate match right in that very room. "You wanna bet?" Sassed Sam, hopping up to face Lila. "Oh it's on!"

Freddie wheeled his suitcase up into his room. A tall young man with blonde hair was already in there. "Hey, you must be Freddie. From America right?" The boy had a posh English accent, and had the body of a footballer. "Yeah. You are?" Laughing, the boy added "Oh, sorry man. I'm Jack, your roommate. It's my first day here as well, but I arrived a couple hours ago so I've practically unpacked everything. Need help with your stuff?" Jack was a surprisingly charming young man, and Freddie noticed he always had a broad smile across his face. During the time the boys were organising Freddie's posters, there was a knock at the door. Jack grinned. "Oh I bet I know who that is. No one can believe it, but she's only been here a week and she'd already head of the student council." Jack combed his hair quickly and swung open the door and leant against the door frame.

"Okay so I think I'll join the comedy, singing and acting clubs." Mumbled Carly, writing her name down on the pieces of paper on the notice board. Somehow, Carly had an idea that if she showed any sign of hurt towards Freddie kissing Sam, Sophie would be very pleased with herself. Even though Sam had been like that her whole life, Carly new that she'd rather be friends with Sophie rather than enemies. After all, she'd already guessed she was one of the popular students, having known almost everyone at the school they'd seen and being stunningly pretty. "Carly, aren't you _angry _at Sam? She kissed your ex-boyfriend for god sake!" Cringed Sophie as Carly constantly kept her eyes on the board. "Why should I be? He was my ex. Sam had every right to go out with him." Even though Carly knew this was true, indeed she was _very_ angry at Sam. With every mention of her name, her face grew hotter and hotter, burning with envy. 'When I next see that _trash_, I am going to seriously confront her!' Thought Carly.

Lila and Sam rolled about, trying to make another get hurt. But with each kick and punch they each gave each other, the other one dodged or blocked it. "This is impossible!" Heaved Lila. "You know every move." "And so do you." Grinned Sam. "Should we just call it quits, we're both as good as each other." Sighed Lila getting bored. "Never!" Fought Sam. "Mama plays to win, and win mama shall get!"

A girl about the boys' age stood at the door, arms clasped tightly around a clip board, taking notes furiously with a blue biro. "First boy attempts to flirt with the council leader." She said aloud, scribbling it as she said it. "And second?" The girl looked through the door at Freddie who waved foolishly. "Hey, I'm Freddie." The girl invited herself in, pushing past Jack. "American. I see…" Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" "Does not seem to be able to use proper grammar." She scribbled, but suddenly took notice of his introduction. She didn't seem used to this at all, so foolishly looked up, a cute smile on her face. "Oh, me? My name is Hermione Granger, Student Council leader."

Freddie grinned and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Hermione Granger." The girl shook her head and put her clipboard on the nearby desk. "Please, call me Hermione." Jack opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. "Oh my! The leader speaks." Hermione got shaken out of her trance and turned to face Jack. "Of course I speak you idiot, didn't you hear me taking down notes! See you around Freddie." And with that, Hermione grabbed her clipboard and speed-walked out the room. Jack closed the door. "Man, she was _totally _hitting on you!" Freddie laughed and went back to setting up his bed. "What? All she told me was her name. Is that some kind of romantic reference in England or something?" He sighed, shaking his head. "No not that! She said 'See you around, Freddie.'" Mimicked Jack, flipping his blond hair back in a flirtatious way. Folding his arms, but at the same time being amused said "You English are pretty weird!"

**HA! Bet you didn't see that coming. Please review but DON'T put anything about you think it's not going to be a seddie story now because you don't know what might happen in the future. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I would like to say a big thank you for all the reviews. And also thank you to a reader who pointed out a mistake I made. I've forgotten your screen name but you know who you are. (:**

Carly entered her first class; English. It was nothing like a high school classroom: There were only thirty seats in the entire room, and each chair had a comfy looking cushion on it. In Ridgeway, there were fifteen in each class, and the seats were rock hard and uncomfortable. A few students, including Sophie, had already arrived. Each desk had a plaque on with a name. Sophie was sat right in the middle, and she waved Carly over. "Carly, come sit! Your seat is here, next to me. I made sure of it." Giving Sophie a curious look, she sat down. After about ten minutes, more students flooded the seats. To Carly's right was Sophie, and two her left a familiar looking boy sat down. "Um, I know we've probably never met, but do I know you?" Questioned Carly, tapping the boy on the shoulder. He turned to face her, and instantly something clicked in her brain. "Oh my god! Brad?"

Sam strode into her dance club, which was her first class of the day. In Seattle College, you could choose to have a club first instead of class, so Sam decided upon doing what she likes. There was no one Sam knew or recognised there, so decided to start getting changed. A quick, bubbly voice that sounded a bit like Carly's bellowed out behind her. "Hello, you must be Sam. I recognise you from iCarly. Huge fan by the way. I'm Katie!" Stopping tying her tap shoes, Sam turned around to face a girl with dark ginger hair and bright green eyes. A smile spread across Sam's face. "Sam yeah. You dance?" Katie nodded wildly. "Yeah. I do tap, and have done since I was seven. When did you start?" "Eh, 'bout the same age." Grunted Sam, but kept on a happy tone. Katie gave out a squeal of joy.

Freddie strolled along with Jack to their second class, AV technology. The stereotypical judgement Freddie had first made of Jack was very wrong indeed. Jack was a total nerd, even more than Freddie himself. However, neither of them looked how they acted and what their personalities were. "I bet Hermione will be there." Mocked Jack, nudging Freddie. "Dude, not cool. I'm in no way interested." Jack but his lip and continued to walk. There was an awkward silence between the two before Jack spoke again. "You got a girlfriend then?" The truth was, Freddie didn't really know. He knew he'd kissed Sam, but she'd seemed pretty p*%$& towards him at the moment. And Carly? There never was a Carly and Freddie. Maybe there was once, but not anymore. "No, but…" "Exactly!" And just at the wrong moment, Jack noticed Hermione up ahead. "Ouy! Council leader, Freddie's here." Jack yelled at the top of his voice. Hermione's bundle of hair instantly brushed round and she smiled broadly and ran over to them. "Hey Freddie, Freddie's friend. Are you two heading for AV technology? I am."

Carly's eyes opened wide as she stared at the former iCarly intern, Brad. A large smile grew on Brad's face. "Hey Carly. I haven't seen you in years! Fudge?" And he pulled out a plastic container filled with little cubes of creamy fudge. "Ooh, yes please. I haven't tasted Brad fudge in like, forever." Carly eagerly dived her hand in and shovelled a piece in her mouth just as a teacher walked in. "Good morning all. You will know me as Professor Aklamam, but if it's easier, do call me Mr A. Any questions? Good, we will begin. Our first lesson will be an easy one, to get you used to your fellow classmates. As some of you know, in a few weeks, the college will begin its annual debate: Electing a new college president." There was a loud murmur in the room, followed by booming chatter from students wanting to be elected. Mr A. continued though, obviously used to talkative students. "Usually, first years are not allowed to participate, only seconds upwards. But the previous president wanted this to change, made a vote and now you can be it to. If you are interested, please put up your hand up, state your name and why you want to be school president." There was a small buzz of voices in the room, and about ten hands went up, including Carly and Brad.

Katie insisted in pairing up with Sam for the warm up. "Okay class, this may be a club, but I'm still your teacher and still in charge. My name is Madame Lisel. You will address me with this name and nothing else. Understand?" There was an enthusiastic 'YES!' from Katie, and with that, they began to do stretches. "So Sam. You got a boyfriend?" Sam snorted, but secretly didn't think that at all. "What? Why would I _want _a boyfriend? Boys are so gross!" Katie looked up at Sam smugly. "Oh yeah? You didn't think that at your prom though!" Giggled Katie, quickly turning her attention to the pair next to them. Sam's face was a mix of rage and embarrassment. "When I get my hands on Gibby for putting that pick on line, I am going to…" "Attention everyone! Please come and sit down in front of me to discuss the dance recital." Boomed Madame Lisel, overpowering Sam's threat. 'Thousands have probably seen that pic, and by now, Carly for sure.' Thought Sam sadly.

After AV technology, Freddie tried to hurry out. He'd said to Jack it was because he wanted to get his food first before the rush came, but he was lying. Freddie was trying to avoid Hermione. Ever since Jack had said that Hermione probably had a crush on him, Freddie had tried whatever he could to stay out of her way. Unluckily for him, the girl herself did catch up with him, and she didn't seem impressed. "Freddie whatever your surname is! Come here this instant." Yelled Hermione, sternly. Everyone flooded in the opposite direction towards the fast food places, so the duo were practically alone. There was still a few students hovering about, but just a small amount. Freddie walked very slowly over to her, so she speed-walked to him instead. "Freddie what's going on? I thought we were going to be friends, but you seemed to have disapproved of that. Wait…Is it something Jack said, because if it is, I swear…" "HERMIONE!" Freddie took her by the shoulders and guided her to the nearby bench. "Jack hasn't really got anything to do with it." Mumbled Freddie under his breath. Hermione certainly wasn't stupid, and sensed it _was _something to do with Jack. "Freddie I'm not clueless. Now tell me what's up." Forced Hermione, crossing her arms. "Well…Jack said you fancy me."

Freddie expected the brunette in front of him to burst out laughing, like many other foolish times Freddie had experienced, but she didn't. Her face glowed slightly pink, and she looked down into her lap. "I…It's just…You kind of remind me of…someone who I used to like. The problem is, someone else got in the way and…to cut a long story short, we never ended up together me and Ro...The boy who got in the way, never worked out."

Even though Freddie had a lot to take in, he still asked "Why?" Hermione sighed. "Well, every time I looked at, I may as well tell you the boy who got in the way's name as it's easier, every time I looked at Ron, it reminded me of the previous year." Freddie stared at Hermione, confused.

"Oh, he fancied me and I was beginning to kind of get over the other boy, but then there was this girl. Every time I looked at Ron, Freddie, it was like I was staring at him and her snogging every two seconds." Hermione ended in tears, so Freddie hugged her to comfort. He could sense this girl had been hurt badly, and just assumed that she was trying to block out his memory with another. "Hermione, I kind of went through a similar thing." The tear-struck girl sniffed. "You did?"

"Yeah. I had this crush on a girl for many years, but she never loved me. One day, there was this whole first kiss thing, another story, I hadn't kissed and so the girl, Sam, who hated me told the world but then kissed me. A few days after, the girl who I'd devoted love to for years suddenly kisses me and…oh I don't know!" Even Freddie's eyes sparkled wet.

In a way, it seemed to him a relief to get the story out after so many years. He could never tell Carly or Sam as they were the ones involved. Hermione laughed a small giggle. "Your life seems a lot more eventful than mine." And with that, the pair laughed for a long time. "Do you wanna grab lunch?" Asked Freddie with a smirk, but without warning, Hermione pulled him into a kiss. She expected Freddie to pull back, but he didn't. There was just one thought in Freddie's mind: "Oh dear."

**And it is not over yet. I expect there will be one more chapter, but then I must return to my other story that I need to finish. Please review and no 'No seddie' stuff because you don't know what's going to happen yet. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Final

**I know this may annoy some of you but I have realised this might not end in seddie after all, but there is a massive section of it in this story, so keep reading.**

Freddie just stood bewildered. Eventually, Hermione pushed him back. "Freddie I am so…" Putting a finger up to her lips, Freddie shushed her. "Hermione, it's okay. To be honest, it's not like we have feelings for each other is it?" Chuckled Freddie lightly. Hermione nodded. "I guess you're right. And please don't avoid me because of what happened…" Interrupted by the bell, the duo were shaken out of their trance. Gasping, Hermione mumbled she was going to be late for her council meeting, kissed Freddie on the cheek and scuttled off. Freddie sighed.

"So Brad, how've you been?" Asked Carly. Brad nodded. "Good I suppose. You?" The events of the past week seemed to have evaporated into thin air from Carly's mind until now. "Wh…Oh. I guess I've had a little disagreement with Sam and Freddie, but…" Brad raised his eyebrows. "What kind of disagreement?" To Carly, Brad seemed to be prying a little too far into her social life. "Oh same old. I liked Freddie but then didn't go to prom with him so he went with Sam and they kissed. No big deal." Finished Carly casually, not a single care in her voice. Brad gasped a little too dramatically. "That's awful! Do you think you'll make up?" "I expect so." Sighed Carly. She began to think she'd never end up with Freddie, him being so far apart. "But, me and Freddie? I think I'll have to call it quits, wasn't working out, you know?" Brad didn't respond for a while. He continued to stare at the ground and continue walking. "It's a shame, really. You and Freddie looked so inseparable when I first met you." Tears began to well up in Carly's eyes. "Yeah, well…I think I hurt Freddie once to many. I love him with all my heart, and he loves me. One day it might work, but for now, no."

Sam, Lila and Katie all sat together on the grass at lunch. "You know," Began Sam with her mouth full. "This is nice. I've never really had that many lady friends before." The other two girls laughed. "Sam you're so funny!" Exclaimed Katie. Swallowing, Sam said it was true, but Katie and Lila continued to choke and splutter. Sam bit her lip and remembered something. "What time is it?" "Eleven thirty am. Why?" Asked Lila. Sam shrugged and said she had to go make a call. Scrolling down, she found Freddie's name. 'He'll be fine. It would only be seven pm over there.' She thought.

Freddie swung onto his bed after a stress-filled day. He felt a vibrating in his pocket, and realised it was his phone. "Sam?" Asked Freddie, aloud. Pressing the green button, he held it up to his ear. "Hey Benson." "Hey Puckett. What did you ring for?" Sam sighed. Really, she didn't know herself. "Um…Just to see if you're okay. But don't you _dare _get the idea in your head that I care about you!" Grinning, Freddie didn't reply. He stared at a poster on Jack's side of the room. It had the English flag on it, with what looked like a soccer player in the middle. Sighing down the phone, Freddie had to face the facts: He'd probably never return to America, not until after college anyway. "Are you still there Freddie?" Nodding, he knew Sam couldn't see him but did it anyway. "Benson? Look, if you are there, I rang to say goodbye. I kind of already guessed you'd stay in England. But if you are coming back, say something. Anything, I don't care…" There was silence down the line for about thirty seconds before Freddie's door swung open to revel Hermione. Instantly knowing he should say goodbye to Sam, he opened his mouth to talk. "Sam, I'm not coming back to America, I haven't anything to return to really. If you see Carly, tell her. Goodbye Puckett…I love you." There were tears in both the young adults' eyes. After two seconds, Sam gained the courage to say something that she swore she would never say again. "I love you two." And the line ended.

Carly and Brad sat down on the bench. "You want Freddie badly, don't you Carls?" Hearing that nickname that Freddie had given to Carly, but from out of Brad, left a big pang in her chest, but alas, she did not reply. After five minutes of pure awkwardness, there was a vibration in Carly's sweater pocket. Brad had to nudge her to shake her out of her zone. "Carly, your phone's ringing." Slowly, Carly pulled it out, praying for it to be Freddie. "Hello?" She asked quietly. "Hey Carly, it's Sam." There was a silence before Carly realised who was speaking. "What do you want?" Spat Carly, but Sam kept on a calm voice. "I know you probably don't want to hear from me because of the events of prom but…"

"No I really don't."

"Carly just _listen._ It's about…Freddie." Carly gasped.

"If it's about Freddie, why isn't he telling me himself?" Fumed the brunette.

"'Cause Freddie's really pissed at you Carly!" Yelled Sam, finally losing her temper. Before Carly could reply, Sam continued. "How _dare _you say why Freddie isn't telling you himself? Are you completely oblivious to the fact that you turned him down to prom, knowing dam well you both had feelings for each other? Wow Carls. There's nothing else to say about it." There was another silence down the phone.

"But why…"

"Why did I kiss him? Do you have no _clue _whatsoever?"

"Yes. You kissed him to rub it in my face!"

"No. I kissed him to make him feel better. And also 'cause I love him more than you'll ever do!"

"Oh yeah? What happened to 'I hate you Freddie' and 'Get out of our life' and 'We don't need you.' Should I continue? The list of insults just go on and on."

"I may have said those things once, but that don't change the fact that you could have had him for years, and you didn't take it."

"Freddie was just a little kid back then…"

"Oh so because Freddie was too young to be hot yet, you didn't look past the fact about how nice and caring he always was to you!"

"That's not…"

"Freddie used to look at you with a smile of pure love and devotion. He _never _looked at me like that, even when we were dating." Sam could hear a murmur down the other side of the phone. Before Sam could say anything else, a boy answered.

"Hello this is Brad, the former iCarly intern. Yeah Carly doesn't want to talk anymore, so just leave whatever message you wanted to give her with me." Sam sighed. Maybe she had been a little too harsh on her probably now ex-best friend. "Oh, Freddie's not returning to America and…I'm sorry." And with that, she put the phone down.

Freddie stared over at Hermione for a while. Even though he'd only been here for two weeks, he'd never seen Hermione out of her blazer, tie and grey trousers (pants). But now, she was wearing a long black dress and her hair was silky and in a bun. Not giving Freddie a chance to speak, Hermione quickly asked "How do I look?" Still mesmerised, the flustered boy did not answer. "Oh, it's the council meetings annual term dinner tonight, and I want to look my best. Now tell me, how do I _look?" _Asked Hermione again, a frustrated frown upon her face. "Ah…Amazing." Grinned Freddie. Smiling, Hermione grabbed his hand. "You can't come to the dinner looking like this." Freddie made a questioning noise. "Huh? I'm not coming, I'm not on the council!" But Hermione was already rummaging through his closet for something suitable. "Well everyone needs to bring someone, so you're coming!" She said, firmly. "But why? There are plenty of other guys who'd wanna go with you. Especially Jack!" Panicked Freddie. Hermione obviously wasn't listening as she was still prying into his clothing. "I…I don't _want _to go out with you Hermione." Sighed the boy.

"I know." Said Hermione brightly.

"Then why am I going _with _you?"

"One: I dislike Jack. Two: All boys apart from you at this school are gross. Three: Most expect something other than a nice night out. Four…"

"Okay fine. Just let me take a call first though." Hermione nodded through her bundle of chosen clothes for Freddie. "Carly, Carly…ah." He muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, Carly was crying desperately into Brad's arms. "How…Could he do this…to me?" She sobbed. Not being able to answer, there was another ringing from Carly's phone in Brad's hand. "If it's…Sam again…ignore it." "Um, Carly. It's…Freddie." Carly grabbed the phone and pressed hard on the answer button.

"Hello Freddie. Nice to see you've finally come to your senses."

"Carly…"

"Before you continue, I want to apologise."

"I…"

"Firstly, for not going to prom with you. Second, for denying my feelings for you. Third, for being angry at you for kissing Sam. Basically, if I could, I would hug you longer and full of more meaning than ever before." Carly cradled her phone as if it were Freddie.

"Well, I came to say something important: I'm…"

"Not coming back to America, I know. Sam already called." She sighed.

"It's not you, or anyone. It's just…"

"You want a fresh start."

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

"How? It's want _I want._ We're like brother and sister, we have the same feelings and desires."

"Carly I want you to know that I love you. But I kind of said the same thing to Sam. The truth is, I love both of you, and nothing can change that. That's why I'm staying."

"Freddie, I love you too, even if I've never said it."

"I know that's Carls." Carly could practically see the smirk on Freddie's face, and he could see the 'Cheek!' look on Carly's.

"So, this is goodbye. Again?" Asked the girl.

"No Carls, it will never be goodbye. I can't stay away from you that long, even Sam. But before I end the line, you need to know: I have forgiven you, but for now, it's goodbye." And the line went dead.

Carly looked up at Brad sadly, but with a glint of hope in her eyes. "He will return. Freddie will come back!" She exclaimed, jumping around, hugging Brad. "He said it to me. But I need to get back to my schoolwork and try and forget about him for a while, including Sam, but I will ring her to say sorry." There was just jumping and hugging for five minutes before Carly gasped suddenly. "HUH! Brad, you _need_ to help me with my campaign for school president." And the bouncing girl and confused boy ran off into the school.

Sam returned to her picnic with her two true friends. They weren't stupid, they could sense something was wrong from the look on her face. "What's up Sam?" Asked Lila, curiously. "Oh, just a fight with my best friend and my crush is staying in England." The two girls' mouths fell open, shocked that Sam had been so open about it. "But I _know _Freddie will return, he always does. And I and Carly will soon be on the phone apologising." "But what about your crush?" Questioned Katie. "Oh, I'll get over him. Besides, he's probably already interested in another, guessing by the tone of his voice." Smirked the blond. "And you're not bothered because?" Gasped Lila, not a clue why Sam was so happy. "Because the nub's relationships never last." Finished Sam with a flourish. The three of them burst into fits of giggles. There would probably be many more days like this to come.

Freddie and Hermione returned to his room after a very funny night. "I can't _believe _Jack turned up!" Gasped Freddie, falling onto his bed. "Neither can I!" Exclaimed Hermione, collapsing next to him and throwing off her heels. The pair laughed continuously for a while.

"You know, I thought tonight would be really formal and boring, but it wasn't." Exhaled Freddie.

"Well, many people judge the events I go to that way all the time. Like when my best friends would go off to a Quid…I mean a football match, I'd be off to a book festival that turned out to have loads of football players themselves, signing their autobiographies. The look on their faces when I returned!" Smiled Hermione, staring at the Freddie's wall, memories of her childhood flooding back.

"Hermione, one day your stereotypical judgement people have for you will be gone, because I'm sure one day you'll be president or whoever's in charge in England." Hermione laughed knowing that her real dream had once been to become Minister for Magic.

Without knowing what he was doing, Freddie bent over and kissed Hermione, but very quickly. A look of surprise and amusement appeared on her face, along with the flustered one on Freddie's. "Um…Hermione I'm…"

"There's no need to apologise Freddie. This is good. It seems you're already getting over whoever you needed to forget." Hermione could read Freddie like a book already. Freddie shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever get over…her. Not after all we've been through anyway. But I'm in college now, and I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts." He smirked, looking over at Hermione.

"But just so you know," He continued, "I will never, truly love you like I do those girls I mean girl." Freddie quickly stammered, but Hermione continued to smile admiringly.

"I of all people should understand. After all, Carly and Sam are two pretty girls." Freddie opened his mouth in confusion.

"Just because I'm English doesn't mean that I didn't watch iCarly!" Laughed Hermione. Freddie sighed. He knew what he'd said, but deep down he would just have to return to America to see his girls, and when the time came, he'd have to make a choice: Carly or Sam. But there was no need to panic, there was still a lot of time to think.

**The end. Finally. Even though I said I wouldn't write a college story at the beginning of iHollywood, but it seems now I have as this is almost one of my most successful stories. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and just taken the time to read this.**


End file.
